The present invention relates to an electric motor which includes a housing that is open on one side, and a motor shaft is arranged in the axis of symmetry of the housing, and a pump which is accommodated in a housing that extends in a radial direction related to the motor shaft, and ducts for guiding pump pistons are provided in the housing.
German patent application No. 43 158 26 discloses an assembly of this type wherein the pump housing has a first base surface close to the electric motor and a second base surface remote from the electric motor which each extend in a radial direction in relation to the motor shaft. To provide the motor and pump assembly, the electric motor housing with its open side is mounted on the pump housing and connected on the base side to the pump housing.
The pump housing projects in a radial direction beyond the periphery of the electric motor housing.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an easy-to-assemble electric motor and pump assembly which, in addition, has a minimum possible radial extension.